


Bob

by ratcreature



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canon Illustration, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob on his shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil drawing, then inked, colored and various digital effects/textures added with Wacom tablet and GIMP
> 
> I based it on a description from chapter six of _Proven Guilty_ : "Other books, notebooks, envelopes, paper bags, pencils, and apparently random objects of many kinds crowd each other for space on the shelves--all except for one plain, homemade wooden shelf, which held only candles at either end, four romance novels, a Victoria's Secret catalog, and a bleached human skull." I used an actual Victoria's Secret catalog cover to base my drawing of that catalog on and referenced bits from a couple of other photos via a google image search but only the catalog cover is directly traced as a whole, though the skull is close to [this skull image](http://www.skullsunlimited.com/graphics/human-skull-fused%20atlas-A1-lg.jpg). Oh and the Harlequin romance titles are real too, though I can't actually remember whether I matched the right authors with their titles as I created the book spines.
> 
> I've also written some [commentary on drawing this picture.](http://ratcreature.livejournal.com/208191.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
